


Shooting Mechanism

by PrincessBubble95



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Between Episodes, Blood, Blood and Injury, Coma, Dark, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Heavy Angst, Injury, Major Character Injury, Minor Violence, Post-Episode AU: s03e04, Pre-Episode AU: s0305, Season/Series 03, Shooting, Surgery, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessBubble95/pseuds/PrincessBubble95
Summary: We all know that House got shot in the season two finale: "No Reason". Well, the shooter shows up again... and this time, while planning on actually killing him, Wilson steps in at the last minute. All doesn't go as planned, as he is the one who gets shot instead. Will he survive his wounds? Read to find out.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Shooting Mechanism

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE, M.D.**

* * *

**Taking a Shot**

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon in Princeton, New Jersey. Around 1:00, there was a knock on Lisa Cuddy’s door. She looked up from her book. When there was another knock, she closed her book and got up from the couch. Cuddy went over and answered the door. She opened it and found none other than James Wilson. “Hey, Wilson. What a surprise.”

“Hi, Lisa. Um... can I ask you for a favor?”

“Sure, of course. Oh God. What has House done now?”

Wilson laughed. “Nothing, actually.” He then muttered, “If you really believe that.” Cuddy crossed her arms and chuckled. He put his hand on the back of his neck, like he always did when he was flustered about something. “Anyway, I was wondering if... uh... if you’d wanted to see this movie with me.” He was all nervous and a little embarrassed too. His cheeks tinted a pink color, indicating that he was blushing, as he held up the movie in question.

“ _If I Stay_?”

Wilson’s cheeks were still pink. “I... uh... it’s a pretty good movie... and I thought you’d wanna watch it... with me.” He stumbled over the words.

Cuddy laughed and shook her head. He was so cute right now. She gestured inside with her head. “Get in here.” Wilson sighed in relief and went inside. She closed the door. “You’re in luck. I’ve been wanting to see that movie.” Wilson smiled. As Cuddy went into the living room, she turned toward him and said, “You know, you’re cute when you’re all flustered.”

Wilson blushed again. “Um... thanks, I-I guess.” She smirked. “Sorry. I guess I’m just nervous.”

“About what?”

“I– I-I– I really don’t know.”

Cuddy laughed. “Well, you are quite the charmer, Wilson.” He blushed. She added playfully, “You’re acting like you’re in high school trying to impress your crush.” He shrugged sheepishly. “Anyway, I got everything set up. Pop that movie in the DVD player and we’re good to go.”

Wilson walked into the living room to do so. He opened the movie case and plopped the disk in the player. “Oh, you are going to love this movie, Lisa.”

“I’ll bet.” He plopped down next to her on the couch and turned on the TV. She told him what channel to go to for playing movies. After everything was set, she said, “I’ll make popcorn.”

She got up, but Wilson stopped her. “No, that’s okay. I’ll do it.”

He moved to get up, but Cuddy stopped him. “You’re the _guest_ , Wilson. Relax. I got it.” They smiled at each other before she retreated into the kitchen.

While waiting, Wilson noticed a book on the coffee table. He picked it up. “ _Romance in the Stars_.” He said the himself, “That title sounds familiar.” He opened the book and flipped a couple pages when something caught his eye. There, in his handwriting, was a message. It said: _Lisa,_ _I know how much you wanted this book when it came out... so I bought it for you._ _I hope you enjoy it. Happy birthday!_ _Love, James._ He was stunned. He totally forgot that he bought this for her.

Cuddy came into the room, holding a clear bowl full of popcorn. “What’re you looking at?” She set the bowl down on the coffee table and sat down.

“Um... this book. How long have you had it?”

“A long time. You gave it to me five years ago for my birthday.”

Wilson rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh, yeah. I guess I forgot. Wow, I can’t believe you still have it.” He set the book back down.

“It’s one of my favorites.”

“All the more reason to keep it, then.”

“And the fact that you gave it to me.”

“Even better.”

“Okay. Enough talking. Let’s watch the movie.” Wilson nodded and selected ‘Play Movie’ from the menu.

Before the actual movie started playing, Wilson said, “I’ve liked this movie since I first saw it.”

Cuddy turned her head toward him. “Really?”

“Yes. Every time I try to see it, though, House teases me and picks on me, calling me a pansy for liking a movie like this.”

She frowned. “Aww. Well, that’s mean of House. To call his best friend that.”

Wilson shrugged. “Yeah, well... I’m used to it. What’re you gonna do? He’s House. Besides, you’re used to seeing how we are with each other.”

Cuddy shrugged. “I guess you’re right.”

“Shh. Movie’s starting.”

She was taken back. “Did you just ‘shush’ me?”

“Yep.”

Cuddy smacked his shoulder playfully and giggled. “You’re terrible.”

Wilson shrugged. “I know. Let’s watch.” With that, they sat back and watched the movie.

In the middle of the movie, after Wilson swallowed a mouthful of popcorn, he pointed to the screen and asked, “If I was like that, what would you do?” He then looked at Cuddy.

Cuddy looked at him. “What?”

“If I was in a coma like that, what would you do?”

“What would I _do_?” He nodded. “Well, I certainly wouldn’t be happy about it.” She sighed. “Honestly... I wouldn’t know what to do.”

“Really?”

“Yes. If I heard that you were in a coma–” She shook her head. The question Wilson asked. It took her by surprise. “I don’t know. First, I would be shocked.” She looked at Wilson with her next answer. “Then, I’d cry upon seeing you like that.”

He heard it in her voice that she was upset... and felt bad about it. “Lisa, I’m sorry I upset you with my question.”

She smiled. “It’s okay, Wilson. It just surprised me, that’s all.” Wilson was unsure of himself then. He didn’t mean to make her feel bad. He was just curious, that’s all. “Let’s just get back to watching the movie.”

At some point, Wilson had his right arm around Cuddy’s shoulders. She looked over at him and he smiled. “This is nice, Wilson. We never really get a chance to hang out, just the two of us. You know, _without_ your partner in crime.”

Wilson laughed at that. “Well, you know House. Always keeps us on our toes.” She smiled. “Come on. The movie’s almost over.” She snuggled into Wilson’s side as they continued to watch the movie.

When the movie was over about 10 minutes later, Cuddy sat up from her position of resting her head on Wilson’s shoulder. As the credits were rolling, Wilson stood up and made his way over to pop the movie out. “That was a great movie, Wilson. I loved it.”

“Oh. Well, I figured you might.” He plucked the DVD from the player and put it back in its case. “Anytime you wanna borrow this, just say the word.” He set it on the table.

“Okay.” She turned the TV off.

“Um...” Wilson rubbed the back of his neck again. “I was wondering... if–”

“You’d like to stay, wouldn’t you?”

“Well, yeah. You said it yourself: we don’t hang out enough. Just the two of us.”

“Of course you can, Wilson.”

He smiled. “Thanks.”

“You don’t have to be so embarrassed. We’ve spent time together before.”

Wilson sighed. “I know. It’s just–” He made his way over to the couch and plopped down.

“Not at my house?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Wilson, if I wanted to sleep with you, I would’ve done it already.”

“Um... okay?” Wilson didn’t know how else to respond to that.

“I just put that idea in your head, didn’t I?”

He broke out of his thoughts. “Hmm? Sorry. What’s that?”

Cuddy smacked his shoulder playfully like earlier. “You really _are_ awful.”

Wilson shrugged. “I try.”

“Okay, smart mouth. What do you wanna do now?”

“I’m good with just about anything actually.”

She rested her hand against her cheek. “I could think of a few things.” She smirked. Wilson widened his eyes and she giggled.

A long while later, they both plopped on the couch. Wilson exhaled heavily. “Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“Who knew housework required a lot of _work_.”

“I know.”

“And that was just _inside_.”

She giggled. “Well, you’ve been a big help. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Anytime you require my services, just call me.”

“I’ll... keep that in mind.” Wilson smiled. “Okay, okay. We’ve earned the reward of doing nothing for the rest of the day. Just relax and watch TV.”

He pointed toward Cuddy. “Now _that_... I can do.” She shook her head and turned the TV on.

Around 8:30 pm, Cuddy and Wilson were still on the couch. She had a blanket on and Wilson’s head was nestled on her lap. “Wilson.” She shook him. “Wilson, wake up. I need my legs back.” She got no response. “Come on, wake up.” She gently patted his cheek to wake him. That roused him and he opened his eyes.

“Cuddy?”

She smiled. “Welcome back.”

He asked groggily, “What time is it?” He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“8:30.”

“I must’ve dozed off. Sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry about it. You look tired anyway. Tell you what: I’ll let you sleep in the guest bedroom.”

Wilson smiled, “Thanks.”

“Come on. I’ll lead you to the bedroom.” Wilson stood up and followed Cuddy.

When they got to the room, Cuddy flipped the light on. He went in and collapsed on the bed. She smiled. “Do you need anything, Wilson?”

“No. You have been _more_ than generous, Cuddy. I’m good.”

“Okay. Well, goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

With that, she left. He went over and turned the lights off. After that, he took off his shoes and got into bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

The next morning, he entered Princeton Plainsboro at 7:00—an hour earlier than he normally does. Cuddy was at the reception desk when he walked up. “You’re early.”

“Yeah. Imagine that.”

He took a paper from the receptionist. Cuddy said, “Well, I–” She was too late. He walked away and headed toward the elevators. “will catch you later.” She shook her head.

Wilson went to his office and got the spare set of clothes that he kept there. After that, he went to the locker room in the doctors’ lounge to take a shower. When both of those things were done, he got dressed in a brown suit, a white dress shirt, a blue and white striped tie, and black dress shoes. He checked his watch on his wrist and noticed that it was nearing 8:00, so he went to his office.

A little while later, he was at the reception desk in the clinic when House walked up. “Good morning!”

He looked at his friend. “Hey, House.”

“‘ _Hey_ ’? That’s all I get? ‘ _Hey_ ’?

“I’m sorry.” He said sarcastically, “Good morning, House. It’s so lovely to see you. Better?”

“Well, you don’t have to get all pissy.” Wilson rolled his eyes. “Anyway, there’s something different about you.”

He stopped sifting through files. “Oh, this should be good.”

“Your hair’s still wet. Which means you didn’t shower at home this morning.”

“Yes. That’s odd since I _do_ have the right to shower at work.”

“You never shower at work. Which can only mean one thing.”

“That your over-analyzing mind is blowing everything out of proportion?”

“No.” He pointed the end of his cane toward Wilson. “You spent the night at somebody’s house.” He put his cane back down. Wilson sighed. “Question is: _whose_ place did you spend the night at?”

“Did it ever occur to you to be mature about this and let my personal life be?” 

“Nope. Would be boring otherwise.”

“Of course it would be.”

House smiled. “You _so_ get me, Jimmy.”

Wilson rolled his eyes. He decided enough was enough and gave in. “Okay, fine. I spent the night at Cuddy’s. There. You happy now, House?”

“You spent the night with the she-devil?”

“Yes, I did... and she prefers ‘Cuddy’.”

“Wow.”

“‘ _Wow_ ’”? That’s it? That’s all I get? ‘ _Wow_ ’?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Nothing. I’m just... floored. Usually, you would hammer me with questions.”

“Nope. Not this time.”

“No wondering if I slept with her?”

“I assume if you _did_ sleep with her, you would tell me.”

“Well, I _didn’t_ sleep with her. I just–”

“Then why did you spend the night at her place?”

Wilson should’ve known better that House wouldn’t let this go. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, frustrated. He looked back up at House. “Okay, look. We were just watching a movie and then spent the day together. I crashed after that.”

“Why were you and Cuddy watching a movie?”

“I just went over to her place and asked if she wanted to see a movie. We–”

“Why?”

Wilson was getting really annoyed. “Why what?”

“Why did you go over to her place and watch a movie with her?”

“Because the movie I always try to watch at your place, you never let me.”

“That stupid _If I Stay_? It’s too mushy and gushy.”

“How would you know? You never even watched it with me.”

“I watched it with you before. It was horrible. I’d rather claw my eyes out than watch that junk.”

“That’s why I went over to Cuddy’s. To watch it with her and hang out. That’s all that went on, House. Get over it.”

Before leaving the clinic, Cuddy came up to them. “Hello, boys.”

Wilson, obviously distressed, whirled around. “What?!” She was taken aback and he widened his eyes. “Oh, Cuddy. I’m– I’m so sorry.”

“Wow. _Somebody’s_ cranky today.”

He blushed. House said out of the side of his mouth in a sing-song voice, “Awwkward.”

Cuddy clapped her hands together. “Anyway... I need to talk to you guys. Follow me.”

House elbowed Wilson. “See, Wilson? It’s obvious she’s trying to get more action with you.”

Wilson glared at House. “Shut up, House.”

They followed Cuddy into her office and she closed the doors. They stood in front of her desk as she walked behind it. “Okay. I need you guys to pay close attention and listen to what I have to say.”

“Of course,” said Wilson. He elbowed House. “Right?”

“Of _course_ we will.”

Cuddy rolled her eyes. “Right. Well, I’m going out of state for a few days for a medical conference. I need you guys on your best behavior... and by ‘you guys’, I mean House.”

“What? Moi? I’m _always_ on my best behavior.”

Wilson rolled his eyes. “Oh boy.”

“Just ask Wilson.”

He closed his eyes. “Please. Please don’t get me involved in this.”

Cuddy shook her head. _These two_ , she thought. “Anyway, I’m leaving my P.A. in charge of my affairs. I already informed her a week ago.” She started gathering up her files and such from her desk. “I’m counting on you two.” House smiled and Cuddy looked at Wilson instead. “I’m counting on _you_ , Wilson. Please–”

“Don’t worry. I will handle House.”

She hugged him. “Thank you.”

“No problem.”

“Okay.” She grabbed her coat and purse from the coatrack. “I’ll see you guys in a few days.” She then opened the door and left.

There was about 10 seconds of silence until House broke it. “Welp, I’m good here. I’ll see you later.” House started limping off, but Wilson stopped him.

“Where are you going? Cuddy specifically said that we have to be on our best behavior.”

House turned around. “Oh, come on. She told _you_ that so _you_ would be on your best behavior. She didn’t mean it about _me_.”

Wilson replied sarcastically, “Of course not. There’s no _possible_ way she could’ve meant it about you.”

“Great. Now that we got that settled, I’m leaving.” House turned on his heel and limped out of Cuddy’s office. Wilson was confused and at a loss for words.

Later, Wilson was coming down the stairwell to go to the lobby when he heard House. _“You again.”_ He decided to investigate. He walked forward more and hid behind the door, poking his head out to see. What he saw was shocking. House and... the guy who shot him a while back.

“Ah, so you remember me this time.”

“How could I forget the guy who tried to _kill me_?”

“I told you before: I didn’t try to kill you last time. This time, though–” He pulled out a gun and aimed it toward House. “I _will_ kill you.”

Wilson decided to run out right then. “Nooo!” The trigger was pulled and everything seemed to go in slow motion. He ran and jumped in front of the bullet to prevent House from getting it. Unfortunately, that didn’t do any good for himself. The bullet pierced his lower left abdomen. He fell to the floor in a heap.

After about a few seconds, he regained his composure and sat up a little, propped up on his elbows. The gunman looked down at Wilson. “Isn’t this nice?” Wilson looked up at him. “Why kill _him_ when I can kill his friend instead?” With that said, the trigger was pulled again and another bullet flew out. This time, it hit the right side of Wilson’s chest. He collapsed again. “See?” The gunman smirked as he pocketed the gun. “Now that wasn’t so bad, was it?” He turned around and ran off towards the exit.

House was frozen in place. The look on his face was of pure shock... and horror. He dropped his cane and kneeled down next to his friend. “Wilson?”

“House.”

“I’m here, buddy.”

“It hurts.”

“I know. I’m gonna get you help, Wilson.”

“It hurts!”

“Wilson, I’m gonna get you help, don’t worry.” House took out his cellphone and flipped it open. He quickly dialed a number and held it up to his ear.

“I can’t...” Wilson’s breaths were shallow. “I can’t stay awake anymore, House. I’m tired.”

“Wilson, stay with me!” The person on the other end picked up. House said, “Finally! Get down to the lobby right now! Wilson’s just been shot. Bring a gurney and medical supplies.” He hung up and pocketed his phone. “Wilson?” Wilson’s eyes were closed. He lost consciousness. “Dammit!” He shook Wilson lightly by the shoulders. “Wilson? Wilson!?” There was no response.

James Wilson was dead to the world for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the movie _If I Stay_ came out in 2014, but as it's mentioned in my tags, this takes place in an alternate universe.


End file.
